


Twenty-Four Hours

by red_crate



Series: Tumblr Fic Give-Aways [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Instagram, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: “I could probably kiss you, and no one would think it was real at this point.” JR muses as he curls both arms around Ian’s chest and tugs him so that Ian is sitting between his legs. He kisses up the back of Ian’s neck and buries his nose in Ian’s hair.They don’t have enough of this, of time together.





	Twenty-Four Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/gifts).



> For Bunny who requested: Bohourne, established relationship, fluff. Along the lines of "They must have figured out we're together by now, surely. we've dropped enough hints" 
> 
> This ended up not _quite_ being that? But it is fluffy. I hope you enjoy!!

“My phone just died.” Ian frowns even though he’s not actually perturbed. He drops his phone onto the couch cushion beside him and leans into JR. “Let me use yours.”

JR grins widely, staring at the screen of his own phone where he’s still recording himself. The little red progress bar is quickly running out, but he manages to say, “Get off, Bobo.”

He posts the story to his Instagram, not even bothering to check it, and Ian snatches the phone right from his hand, replaying his own stories and giggling like a twelve year-old. It’s adorable. He hooks his arm around Ian’s shoulders and pulls him closer even though there was already no space between them. “I love you.” He speaks the words against Ian’s temple, where the hair is threaded silver.

Ian’s been talking about cutting it short again despite the fact that he enjoys the insanity that his beard and hair combo have been lately. JR won’t tell him what to do, but he’ll miss the longer hair and the ability to comb his fingers through it. He does so now, thinking about what he’s going to have to say goodbye to soon. Ian tilts his head, pressing up so JR is practically forced to kiss his cheek. All the while, he doesn’t stop gleefully watching the stories they just uploaded. None of them are related to their careers or the non-profits they like to draw attention to. The stories are just the two of them sharing a little of their silliness and happiness with their fans.

“Are you recording?” JR asks from where he’s mouthing behind Ian’s ear, letting the tip of his tongue trace the small patch of skin between beard and hair.

Ian shifts so his shoulder presses against JR’s chest, giggles turning into a chuckle. “Nope, but I wonder if people would finally figure it out?”

JR ponders it for a moment, then curls his hand around Ian’s where it’s holding his phone. He swipes with his thumb until a new story recorder pops up. He’s practically plastered to Ian’s back now, and Ian’s smile lights up when he sees the big red button. JR looks at Ian in the screen and smiles.

“I love you, Bobo.”

Ian smiles so hard his eyes pinch up as he replies, “I love you too.”

That’s the whole video, just them telling each other they love one one another.

JR uploads it to his stories.

His notifications are already going crazy with replies to the previous ones. Everything is muted, but he can see the number on his inbox steadily climbing. He tosses his phone down to join Ian’s dead one on the far end of the couch.

“I could probably kiss you, and no one would think it was real at this point.” JR muses as he curls both arms around Ian’s chest and tugs him so that Ian is sitting between his legs. He kisses up the back of Ian’s neck and buries his nose in Ian’s hair.

They don’t have enough of this, of time together.

He hugs Ian tightly and smiles when fingers slot through his own. Ian lets out a contented sigh.

“This is for us.” He melts backwards into JR’s embrace. Firmly, he says, “You’re all mine.”

JR nips Ian on the top of his spine but agrees, “Yeah.”

That doesn’t mean that either of them will stop being playful and maybe a little over-the-top with their social media. It’s fun and it’s something they can do together. Every time JR makes a video on his own, he misses Ian. It isn’t the same without him.

JR holds on just a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang out with me on Tumblr](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com)


End file.
